A Forsaken Rose
by TheHellChild
Summary: Kagome is left alone when all her beloved friends are murder. Kagome is left there still alive & with no way going back to her own time. What will happen to her and the journey? SK
1. Prologue: The Necklace

Dear readers,

My friend **The-Living-Dead-Girl** and an author to this site as asked me a favor to continue her story "A Forsaken Rose" It did belong to her, but now it belongs to me. This message is on her page. Explaining why she is handing this story over to me. Please read and review. Thank you so very much.

Love,

TheHellChild

&$

Title: A Forsaken Rose

Summary: Kagome is left alone when all her beloved friends are murder. Kagome is left there still alive & with no way going back to her own time. What will happen to her and the journey? SK

**Prologue: The Necklace**

Kagome has been in her time for more than a week, because of an exam and her Mother's birthday. Which Inuyasha couldn't say no to that because of the love he held for his own mother, but something caused Kagome to think and worry that this was the last time she'll ever see her family ever again that scared her to no end. It wanted her not to go back to Inuyasha's time, but she couldn't just leave the other on the journey to gather the jewels shards.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Asked her mother, with worry in her voice. "Oh nothing mama" Kagome said, she didn't what her mother to worry.

"Alright then, Kagome come with me I want to give you something" He mother said, as they walked up to her mother's bedroom. "Mama, this is your birthday. I'm not the one to be giving gifts to" Kagome laughed as she followed her mother, to the room. "Alright, here it is" She said as she pulled out a beautiful necklace, it was sliver with all kinds of blue jewels in it, it also had the a white moon and a Japanese symbol that means "Fang" craved into the moon.

"Mama, it's beautiful" Kagome exclaimed, she was very surprised her mother was giving her this. Kagome then turned to her mother and asked "Mama, where did you get this?". Her mother paused and then said "From your father, Kagome"

"My father?" She asked, because she couldn't ever recalling or seeing this item anywhere. It all was very strange to her. "Yes, that right your father" Her mother told her. To Kagome it was sounding as if her father, well the father she at lest knew and loved wasn't really her father. "Well. It's very nice for him to leave me this, but why did he give me this before he died?" She asked, she was no fool and could tell when her mother was hiding something from her. "Well...maybe he thought you were too young to have it. Cause you would have lost it" she lied.

"Mom? What are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"W-what do you mean?" her mother asked.

"Mom? What dose this moon mean, and Fang? Why would father have something like this at a shrine, or if he did why didn't he give it to me when he have me that other necklace? What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"Sweet heart.. You know in a matter of weeks you'll be sixteen.. I think it's only fair that..you should know..that..well you see. There's more then what you know about the well..and why you are able to cross...over to the other side." her mother side a little unsure.

"What is that Mama?" She asked.

"It's because..of..-"Mom! We need you! Downstairs right now..Grandpa is eating the cake!" Souta shouting at he came into the room.

"Well how about some cake" she said, but Kagome just shook her head. Now it was really staring to bug her. Things were running through her head. About what the necklace could mean, or why didn't her mother tell her about it. Little did she know someone was watching her from a far. A man with white hair and light blue eyes and a very handsome face with white marks on his face. He wore armorer like as if he was in a war, and around his neck was almost the same necklace as what Kagome was holding in her hands at the moment. As the dark figure turned back into the well house. He smiled and said as he shut the well house doors "Very soon you'll know where you belong, but until then. Rest your mind little one"

Seeing the figure Kagome ran outside and by the old well house, as she saw the figure close the old well house doors. She yelled out "Hey! Who Are You?" Grabbing a shovel that was by the well house she opened the sliding doors. Seeing the man right before her but couldn't really make out his face, but his eyes. They were so light and beautiful she almost was lost within them. "Who are you?" she snarled out, as she was griping the shovel in ready to attack the man.

"Hello, little one" the man said.

"Excuse me! I'm almost sixteen! Thank you and no where near being little! At lest not any more!" Kagome shouted out.

The man laughed and said "Yes I suppose your not little anymore, and what a beautiful woman your becoming Kagome" He said jumping on the edge of the well.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"All in time, my little flower." He said jumping into the well.

"Hey wait!" Kagome yelled out, as she ran to the well. Looking down in seeing that there was no sign of the man. When she turned around she shall her mother. "Mom..didn't you see that man?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Well..why are you just standing there? Mom what's going on?" Kagome shouted, as her mother grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into the house. "Honey now isn't the time to discuses this" her mother said."The hell it is! Mom who was he? Do you know? Tell me!" Kagome exclaimed, but Kagome's mother did say a word. "Mom..who is he? Why did he call me "little one" or "My little flower?" Kagome asked. "You'll soon find out, Kagome." her mother said as she walked up the steps. Hearing a few seconds later her mother's bedroom door closing.

Kagome then felt a cold chill like something bad was gonna happen not to her, but the friends she holds so dear on the other side of the well. _Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen..I hope it's just me overacting..._ Kagome thought as she went up to her room.

Alright I'll be up with ch 2 in a few days k?


	2. Chapter One: A Sad Day

**Character's Name Meanings..**

**Thanatos: Death**

**Anemone: Wind**

**Ognyan: Fire**

**Dragan: Dragon **

**You'll find out soon why I chosen these names. **

Chapter One: A Sad Day

Out of the darkness a dim burned out fire appeared. Five dead bodies laid near brutally murdered. A demon slaver, a mock, a cat demon, a fox demon and a half-demon who was youngest son to the greatest demon whom ever lived. A deep, but evil laugh could be heard. It was a man's laugh. The man still laughing stepped into the dimmed fire light. Out of the shadows of night and the dimmed fire light his eyes where a bright blood red. He had a very handsome face and wore Chinese armor.

"Finally, that bastard's son had died, but yet one still remains free. Sesshomaru. You will die." The man said with another laugh. Then continue. "I do hope that bastard can smell his dear brother's death where ever he may be."

"Brother Thanatos. You sure are living up to your name." a woman laughed coming from the shadows. "Anemone, You've come." the man said turning to the woman whom also had blood read eyes. "Of course. I wanted to see The Great Dog Demon's sons wiped off the face of the earth."

The man laughed and then asked, "I am living up to my name. I shall bring death to that damn dog and all he holds dear! So they may join him in the afterlife." he said with a grin.

"What about the girl?" Anemone asked.

"Girl? What girl? I've already killed the demon slaver." he said looking at over at Sango's dead body.

"No. I've heard their was a miko within the group, but I heard just recent that her sweet scent is changing. So I guess you've missed one." she said with a smirk. Then added with a small laugh "Thanatos, I have to take back what I've said. Your disappointing the meaning of your name."

"Silence. Anemone. Now where is Ognyan and Dragan?" he asked, her.

"Our brothers are on their way. Why?" she asked him.

"I want them here. I need to speak with them." he said.

"About?" she asked.

"Rumor has it a dear friend of ours is back." he said, with a smile.

"Who might that be?" she asked.

"The one who killed father." he spoke with anger.

"You mean?.."

"Yes, Lycurgus has returned." He said with a smile.

"Why would you be so thrilled that he's returned! Thanatos you are a fool!" she in sneered at him. "What do you mean? Do you not want ravage?" he asked, her with anger in his voice. "Yes, but father had more power than you, and yet he died. What makes you think you can defeat The Great White Wolf Demon. He was much more powerful than The Great Dog Demon. Why do you think they where allis!" She shouted at her brother.

"Lycurgus will die!" he said, as he slapped her cross the face. "Inutaisho died and his son Inuyasha! So will Sesshomaru and that damn wolf!" he snarled at her.

"Forgive me brother..." she trilled off holding her cheek, as she looked down at the ground.

"Now let's go!" he snarled at her.

"Yes brother." she nodded her head. Then the two dark figures disappeared into the darkness.

!&!

Kagome felt a very odd feeling when she saw that man in the well house. She felt like she knew him somehow, but how? She wondered. Many things where running through her mind that very night. She needed to know. No she had to know? Who he was? What her mother has been hiding? Why she hid something like that from her own daughter?

It took a long time for Kagome to go to sleep, but when she closed her eyes. Out of no where tears fell from her eyes. Something had happen. Not to her, but her friends.

&$&$

That morning no one was home. Kagome had found a note on her night stand it was from her mother. It said.

"_**Dear Kagome,"**_

"_**Me, your grandfather and Souta are out shopping, because Souta needs some new things we are redoing his room. We'll be home later on. So if you want you can go. Don't wait up alright. I love you sweetheart, and I know you'll find out someday."**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mother **_

Kagome looked puzzled at her mother's hand writing. "I know you'll find out" confused her beyond reason. "What the hell is this supposed to me?" she asked out loud. The she thought to herself, "_She wants me to go back? Why? Normally she wants me to stay! What the hell is going on?" _

"Oh well I suppose I should be going before Inuyasha comes to get me. That guy can be so annoying at times, but oh well. At lest I know he cares. Well at times I think he dose. Another times.. I don't know." Kagome said, as she walked out of the back door and walked over to the well house she stopped, and thought, _Why... do I feel as though...that.. No. Kagome don't think that!... why did I just imaged my friends where all dead?... did something happened? Did Naraku attack them? Are they alive? Who was that man?... should I go?... yes... no... yes. I must._ With that said she opened the sliding doors. And looked down in the well. With one deep breath she jumped into. Not knowing she'll never return.

As Kagome pulled herself out of the well. She could smell the roam of burnt wood and burnt flesh. She ran towards the village with full speed. Coming over the hill Kagome saw a light gray smoke still rising from the village. Kagome ran down with panic. Yelling trying to call out "SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO! INUYASHA! KILALA! KAEDE! Where are you?" Looking around she saw dead bodies laying everywhere. Men, Women and children of all ages. Everyone was either cut in half, burnt, or they looked fine but had a horrible expressions on there faces. Like as if their souls where being taken from them. Running now by where Kaede's hut Kagome was in tears.

_No... this can't be happening to me! Why is it happening to me? What is going on? Why isn't Inuyasha here?... Are they dead! NO! INUYASHA!" _Her mind cried out, as she ran into Kaede's hut. Where she saw the old miko laying down face first. Kagome knew she was dead. It looked like some of the village people that look like their souls where taking from them. "Kaede!" she cried as she ran to her dead body and held the old miko. In her arms. Kagome couldn't breath from all the tears that where now falling down from her eyes.

"Please is there anyone still **ALIVE**!" Kagome scrammed out with all the pain and sadness. Kagome put down the older miko, and walked out of the hut. Some of the hut like Kaede's where not brunt some where still untouched. Kagome then ran into the forest it wasn't too long before she found them.

The bodies of her dear friends. All five of them. Her best friend who was like a sister, Sango. Who would stand up to any demon, had fall at someone who got the best of her. Looking over next to her was Miroku. Who what it looked like he tried to deafened his beloved Sango. Who still dead from the cut she received, but Miroku got most of the painful blow. He was like a brother to her. A very pervaded brother at that, but he still cared from her.

Shippo was so young and still didn't know too much of the world. Nor now he would never know. He was like a son to her. Hell she could have called him her own. Kilala was like a friend to her that she always dreamed of. Cute, small and most of all friendly. Then there was Inuyasha, who she loved no matter what, or no matter how mad he made her. She could never hate him.

At this point she fell to her knees her hand holding her up from falling down. Tearing where running down her face, like a water fall. She could breath. At this point all she saw before it turned black was that man before. He had a worried expression upon his face, but then she saw nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter Two: I am Alone

Chapter Two: I am Alone..

Kagome was in a world of darkness when. She heard Inuyasha's voice calling out to her. There she saw him standing along with her other friends. "INUYASHA!" she cried out as she embraced him. "Inuyasha, I had a horrible dream. I dreamt you where dead, and that everyone was dead. Inuyasha. Inuyasha... I must tell you this now. Inuyasha, I love you!" she cried.

"I love you too. Kagome, I must.. Tell you. That it wasn't a dream. We are dead. Kagome I'm sorry. I can't stay long, You must listen. The demons who killed us want revenge. Against you. They already got what they want from me, but now they are after you and my brother..."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? Against me, and you brother? Why would Naraku want revenge on us both at the same time?" she asked him. She was still in Inuyasha's arms he then kissed her forehead and told her "No, Kagome not Naraku. I'm afraid we have bigger enemies than that. Kagome run to the bone eater's well as soon as you can. You need to get out of here. Then seal up the well and never return to this era. Kagome, go back to your own time! Get out! Please, I do not want to see you die! My brother is on his own.. He can handle himself. I don't care what he does or doesn't do.. I only care about you're well-being. " He yelled to her. Tears where now welding up with in his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she trilled off in tears. It was true her dear friends where dead. Gone from this world. "Inuyasha... no you can't leave me... no... Inuyasha... come back please tell me.. How... Inuyasha..." she cried out as he held her tighter. "Hush Kagome.. You will be safe.. I promise you. You will be loved again." he told her in a whisper as he kiss her temple lightly.

"Inuyasha where are the others?" she asked with a sob, Inuyasha just held her tighter. "Kagome they are trapped... by the demons... The one names is Thanatos,Kagome he can seal people's souls... and holds them... to increase his demonic powers..." he told her, as he trilled off not wanting to tell her anything more.

"Inuyasha... Miroku, Sango and you... they.. I mean you were all.. were ripped apart..." she said as she cried, remembering her dear friend's dead bodies. He held her close to him and whispered into her hear, "Kagome, calm down. Wake up, and run. RUN TO THE BONE EATER'S WELL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! NOW!" he yelled, pulling away from her. With a sad face. He loved her and didn't want anything to happen tp her nor did the one who was watching over her as she slept.

As Inuyasha faded away Kagome woke up seeing the white haired man from before. Now seeing him more closely she could see that he had two black strips on each of the side of his face. "You've finally awaken little one." he said as he brushed her bangs out of the view of her face. "My you look so much like your mother.." he trilled off.

"Who are you, and how do you know my mother?" she asked, very confused.

(Hehehe... sorry to leave off like this but hey two chapters in one day 's a...CLIFFY!... please review!)


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets Reveled

(Yeah, I know. I've not updated this story in a long time. Really sorry about it. Anyways review!)

Chapter Four: Secrets Reveled

"Who are you, and how do you know my mother?" she asked, very confused. The man gave a slight laugh, and smiled at the young woman before him. She was her daughter, and his. She held the kindness of her mother, and the fighter sprit of him. Leaning closer to her still with a smile on his face. He began to stroke the side of her face. Kagome wanted to flinch, but she did not. The touch felt familiar somehow.. Not that of her father's, but someone she use to know.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

He didn't respond. Yet again.

"Who are you!?" she yelled. She should have pulled away from him, but she did not. "How do you know my mother?" she asked.

"You are just like her. In so many ways, my little flower." he told her.

'_What the hell is with this guy? That wasn't an answer. Jerk!' _"Why aren't you answering me?" she asked, in frustration. He had her eyes narrowed at him. Her face was turning red now. He laughed. The man was laughing. At her. "What do you find so funny?" Kagome almost snarled.

He smirked at her, and said "That's the same look your mother gave me"

'_Well, if it where me, I would've punched you in the stomach, and laughed in your face,_' Kagome thought with a smirk. The man then said, "And like me your thinking to yourself how can, I harm this man before me?"

Kagome was shocked to the very lest. The man knew what she was thinking. It had only been this recently that she been thinking to being so shall we saw like Inuyasha? "Who the hell are you?" she snapped, out pushing away from him. The man looked somewhat sad. Like something hurt him deep within myself. "She never told you about me. Did she?" he asked, in a sad and angry tone.

"Tell me about you? Why would she?"

He looked hurt again. Looking down the demon looked into her brown eyes, she looked back into his deep midnight blue eyes and said "Because, I am your father." She looked stunned, and then shook her head madly. "NO...no your not! My father is... is..human... I'm human.. You must be mistaken..."

"Kagome.. I am not. You are my daughter, and on your sixteen birthday your demon powers will take over. You'll still have your miko abilities, but will have more of a demon's characteristic, and powers. That I am, willing to help you with." he told, her gently.

"_No!_ You're not my father!... my father is-I mean _**was**_human. Along with my _**mother!**_" Kagome shouted at him in anger, and frustration. "Kagome..." he started. "No... you can't be.. I am what. I am, and that's a human. Not a demon, or half! A HUMAN!" she snapped again, and ran out of the room. Only in a night light pink kimono.

Letting out a deep sigh. The wolf daiyoukai look out the window. _'This is gonna be harder than, I thought...'_

He then heard someone entering into the room. He turned to see a young looking woman. To be around in her mid 20's. She had sliver hair, and the same markings as him, and eyes. Looking away from the woman. "So, I take it.. She ran from you?" she smirked at him, and then laughed.

"Shut it, Akina!"

"Oh, stop acting like a pup." She scolded him.

"Akina shut it...and no I'm not acting like a pup!"

"Oh, deary me... big brother, I think you are." she teased. Looking at him she saw his sadness, "I'll go talk to her. After all, I am a woman."

"Akina, no."

"Y'know, I'm not a pup anymore, big brother. So, you can't tell me want to do anymore, and plus, I don't think she really wants to see you. I mean, hell I wouldn't want to." she told him, with a smirk and a small laugh leaving him to think.

'_Can't say, I didn't know this would happen.. Why, couldn't I convince her to stay with me... but no... she left taking my child with her.. Dammit!... I missed out of her whole life, and she was raised by another man, not just another demon. A human man. Who knew everything about my little flower. He was there when she hurt herself, and was there when she was scared, but I had to hide among the shadows. To keep herself when she was in this time, and there. Ami... why.. Didn't you want to stay with me? I could have protected you both... from them..' _he thought, to himself. As he stared at his one and only little girl.

In the garden Kagome was standing at the edge of the small pond in-front of her. Her arms wrapped around her, to have somewhat comfort in all this madness. Tears now falling down thinking about her friends the ones she held so dear to her, and Inuyasha. How could she move on? Without him. Falling to the cold grass. Placing her head into hands. She began to cry heavily now. She then felt two arms wrapping around her. They weren't that of a male's feel, but a motherly type. That of a female's touch. Like how her mother would make her feel, but it wasn't her mother warmth, or love. It was someone else. "It will be all right, Kagome.. You'll see." the woman told her softly, as she brushed her bangs out of her face, and lift her chin up.

The female demon was very beautiful. She had long sliver hair, and deep midnight blue eyes. That of the male demon who claimed to be her father. She also had the same marking as him. Taking her soft hands into her clawed ones. She had soft hand of those of a princess. She wore a light blue kimono with dark blue flowers all over it. "Come now dear. Before you catch a cold out here."

Looking down at herself, Kagome then realized she was only in a night kimono. It was consider to be like underwear back then. Gasping she then blushed, and nodded. The woman smiled and guided her back inside. As the walked through the halls of the castle Kagome, nor the female demon said a word to one other. "This will be your room." the woman finally said as she opened the doors. Nodding her head for Kagome to entre, she began to turn around, and study the grand room. It was in all shades of purples, and had an enormous size bed. "Wow.." she said, simply.

The woman chuckled, and then she walked in and stood by the closet, and opened it there Kagome walked over and found many colors of different kimono, and obis. "Your welcome to anything you like, Kagome." she said, with a slime. "And then when you change please join me for some tea in the garden." Kagome nodded, and slimed back at the woman.

As Akina walked through the halls she noticed her brother was spying on her. Leaning against the wall. "Hello, dear brother" she said sweetly.

"So.."

"So, what? You wish to ask me something, dear big brother?" she teased.

"Akina!..." he snapped.

"Oh fine. Geez, you need to lighten up a little more, and no did not speak to her yet." he told him, hearing her brother give out a harsh growl. "You know it's not that easy. You can't just rush this. Let me talk to her... and then hopefully she'll warm up to you."

"Fine.." he said, and walked away.

"Geez.. Men"

---

As Kagome doubled checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow kimono with pink and light blue flowers all over it. She had her hair down, but yet looked so stunning. "Well.. Here it goes nothing." she said, as she walked out of her room, and back outside.

"Wow this..place it so beautiful.." she said, as she looked around. Knowing she didn't really take any notice of this garden before. It had all sorts of trees, and flowers of every color. Looking up there was on top of the hill. The woman from before. Sipping on her tea. "Well, here goes nothing." she said, and she walked up the stone steps. Looking up to the woman who smiled at her. "My dear you look so beautiful."

Kagome smiled at that comment, and reposed bowing to her "Thank you."

"Please sit."

Kagome did, and sat across from the woman. Then a servant whom Kagome didn't not even notice came over, and poured her tea. Nodding to the servant, and thanking him. The servant bowed and went away to stand beside his lady among three other servants. "I have to ask..what is your name? And how come you know of mine?" Kagome asked.

"Well, my name is Lady Akina of the Northern Lands ,but you may call me Akina. And how do I know of your name, because I am your aunt." Akina told her simply.

"...What?.." Kagome was speechless.

Akina chuckled, and said "Kagome.. I know you've been through a awful whole ordeal, but you must trust your father, and I." Kagome looked away, and then remembered. The man before. "You mean... the man.. That...He's my father.. He wasn't lying?"

Akina shook her head.

"So, you mean to tell me..that I'm a half-demon?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Akina nodded.

"How is that even possible? I don't have fangs, or anything!" Kagome exclaimed, yet again.

"Not yet. You see... you are a half-demon.. But not really."

"Huh?...I'm not fallowing you.."

Akina sighed and then spoke, "You see with all children that are born between a demon, a human..they had different forms, and when those forms take place. Like a half-demon could be a full-blooded human during the day, and then at night become a full-blooded demon, and then a different half-demon could take his, or her form only one time a month, but you were a human for only fifteen years, and then on your sixteenth birthday you shall take your other form. You'll become a full-blooded demon." She told her, with a smile.

"For how long?"

"Not sure."

"So, he really is my father then.." she said, as she trilled off.

"Yes.. He is.." Akina said, as she notice the young girl's sadness. "But, you must not worry. My dear, he loves you, and would never let any harm come to you."

"Yeah... How come my mother never told me about him.."

Akina looked away from Kagome's gaze, and looked at the ground. Taking in a deep breath "Look, Kagome...to be honest I don't know...but if you really want to know what happened between your mother, and father. I would ask him."

"You know something though..don't you?"

"Yes, Kagome I do, but it's not my place to tell you." she said with a stern tone, and stood up, and bowed left only saying, "I'm going back in. If you wish to discuss this.. Talk to him about it."

Kagome look puzzled at this. It must have been something really bad what happened between that man who claimed to be her father, and her mother, but what could it have been? Why did she never tell Kagome that she was a half-demon? Kagome made up her mind, and head down the path back into the castle.

'_I have to know...I mean.. If he is really my father...than I have to know what happened between them.' _Kagome thought to herself, as she walked down the hall.

---

"I couldn't tell her it's not my place to tell her"

"No it's not your place to tell her, Akina." agreed the man.

"You have to tell her..though.. Why she doesn't know about you.." Akina trilled off.

"Too soon.."

"Nothing is ever too soon, Lycurgus"

"This is..Akina.. What I did, and said.. Was dishonorable" he growled, out at his sister.

Akina smiled, and gave a smile and then a laugh, "I'm sure Kagome. Can forgive you. For a daiyoukai you worry to much for your own good."

"What I did was dishonorable.." he repeated.

"Yes, it may have been stupid, but not dishonorable..Lycurgus, you where only protecting her, and your unborn child, Kagome. Whom grew up so beautifully might I add, and one day will weld the powers of that of a mikos and than of a demons." Akina declared to her brother.

"Yes, but I've lost her.."

"Lost who?"

"Ami... she found some else." he said, in a sobbing type of way, and sat down in a empty chair beside the window. Akina rolled her eyes at her big brother, and warped her arms around him. In a loving sibling way. "Brother, what you did was noble, but at the same time very stupid... and what mean by what you did most profanely stupid was what you said to her. I mean, gee you couldn't just have said, "Ami, I love you very much, but I think you, and our child would be safer in your time.. Because I don't want you to get killed, and I'll come back for you when it's all over..." No, Lycurgus you didn't say that.. You said-"I said, That I didn't love her, nor I would never love our child for being a half-demon..." He cut her off, as he looked up at his sister with unshaded tears in his eyes. Akina did think her brother was stupid for disregarding his mate like that, but he had to if anyone knew what was his weakness.. They would have been killed just to get to him.

"Brother, you truly are an idiot." whispering to him.

---

(Hoped you liked! Review! I know it's been a while... ok a long time, but I'm back and updating! So, get ready!)


End file.
